The Aftermath
by regentcid
Summary: Aeris is back from the dead- but Cloud has to choose between her and Tifa. A Cloti AND a CLois. Kinda.


The aftermath  
  
Tifa stared into Cloud's eyes- it was over. Sephiroth was dead; they were free to live their lives together, but, of course, there was Aeris. She missed Aeris terribly- everyone did, but was it wrong to feel slightly happy she was gone? Of course it was! Cloud had a right to choose whom he wanted to. She just wished that he didn't need to decide: she never had to. She loved him, and always would, no matter what he did.  
  
She remembered fondly their time together. She had never really doubted, even when they were children that she loved him- it had been something she had always known. He was her everything, and she wanted do anything to make him happy- but the idea of giving him up to Aeris made her so- mad.  
Cloud opened his mouth to speak to her, but no words came out. He turned away abruptly, and headed for the bridge. He was so confused- he wanted Aeris back so badly, but Tifa was- Tifa was Tifa. He shook his head in attempt to clear it. Now was not the time to decide. He would bring back Aeris, and then, then- well he didn't know what would happen. But it would.  
  
He strode to the bridge, with Tifa following in his wake. He knew where he had to go.  
  
"The Ancient City," he commanded to Cid. The place where Aeris had died.  
  
There was total silence during the trip there. Everyone was locked in their private thoughts, unable to say anything. Luckily it was not a long journey. The Airship landed, and Cloud got out, this time with everyone coming with him. The journey to the burial site was long, but they were used to the trek, and, after this, they would never need to travel again.  
  
Finally they were there. Cloud knew what he had to do. He took the Holy Materia, obtained from the very being of Sephiroth, and meshed it with his sword. It became one with the sword, filling it and him with power. He felt the energy flow through him, and summoned all his resources.  
  
Tifa stared solemnly as Cloud began the preparation to resurrect Aeris. She saw him equip the materia, as normal, and then, suddenly, he was infused with light. It spread outwards from his body, so blindingly white she and the others were forced to close their eyes. A piecing, high pitch sound was emitted, and Tifa trembled as she felt herself caught within its awesome power. Then, just as abruptly as it had started- it was gone. The light was no more. Tifa opened her eyes, blinking slightly in the sudden darkness. She could not see anything- had it worked?  
  
Slowly she became accustomed to the light again. There she was- Aeris- just as she was before Sephiroth's blade had struck her down. Uncertainly, Aeris pulled herself up, and glanced around the room. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Cl-Cloud- am I- did you- Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth is dead," interrupted Cloud, "I- worked out how to, how to- bring you back."  
  
"Oh Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed, and she ran into his arms. They embraced, and Cloud smiled, smiled like he hadn't in a long time- like he never had with Tifa. Tifa turned away, her eyes filled with tears; she knew when she was not wanted. She began to leave, when Cloud looked up.  
  
"No- wait!" He exclaimed, "please- I- Tifa- don't- I couldn't."  
  
She stopped midstep and walked back. Cloud disengaged himself from Aeris, and turned to face her. "Tifa- you have been so good to me, and I- don't know what I would have done without you- but"  
  
"There's always a but." Tifa said mournfully, " I know. You don't have to tell me. You love Aeris. Not me."  
  
"No!" Cloud cried, "no- that's not true. I- do love you Tifa. But I love Aeris too. I've known you so long Tifa, seen so much with you, but Aeris I- I can't explain."  
  
"Ma- maybe we should think about this a little," said Aeris, who had been quiet until now. "I think Cloud- you need to decide." She gazed longingly at him, and then continued, "Maybe we should wait until we get back to the Highwind, then make our minds up."  
  
"You're right Aeris." Said Tifa, "You're always right." They headed silently back to the Highwind- none of them had noticed the others departing much earlier.  
  
The walk back was awkward. Neither wanted to get too close to Cloud- they'd agreed to wait- but Tifa did not really want to talk to Aeris. She knew it was unfair to be angry with Aeris, but Tifa just couldn't bring herself to even look at Aeris. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Tifa could not think of a single fault in Aeris, and hated her for it. It was irrational and wrong, but Tifa could not help it. She had waited so long for Cloud, only for Aeris to suddenly appear and steal his heart away- it seemed so unfair.  
  
She walked silently for several minutes, consumed with her anger, when she finally noticed that Aeris had drawn alongside her-  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as civilly as she could, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's OK," Aeris replied, her voice disarmingly innocent and sweet, "I- know how you must feel. Cloud didn't mention you, you know. Til we got to my house. Then he dismi- uh."  
  
"He- did?"  
  
"No- oh- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- Cloud does care about you. He did mention you when he got back though. Well- he said he had to get back to your bar. He did want to return."  
  
"Yeah, after spending a few days with you."  
  
"No- Cloud- isn't like that. I know you've loved Cloud for much longer than I have, but I feel like I never really lived, until I met him. I just existed before. I wish there was some way we could both have him. But its his choice and."  
  
"Stop! I don't want to talk about this. Especially not with you! I'm just not ready."  
  
"I- think I understand."  
  
"No! Don't try and understand me. You can never understand how much this hurts me. You just met Cloud and he fell for you- I spent my entire life waiting for him! While you were- dead- I felt closer to him than ever before. I felt as if maybe, I finally had a chance of happiness, and then it turns out he'd been thinking of you all along. I know its not you fault. But. Just don't try and be supportive. I don't need that."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to- oh!" Aeris walked faster, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Tifa felt a twinge of guilt. Aeris did not really deserve this treatment. She was innocent really, it was Cloud Tifa should blame. But she knew she could never blame Cloud, no matter what he did. She had to have a target- someone to lash out at, cruel as it might seem. She needed some way to let out her frustration, and Aeris had to suffer with the brunt of it- especially if she tried talking. Maybe it was not fair. But Tifa had spent her whole life being fair- she was tired of it.  
  
So the walk continued in silence for a long time. Tifa right at the back, Aeris centred, and Cloud marching ahead. It seemed the others were far ahead, and the three were not likely to catch up soon. As they approached the exit to the city, Cloud suddenly flew backwards into Aeris, as if lifted into the air by some force. Cloud shouted something, but Tifa was to far back to hear. She ran forward, to be confronted with the sight of a Weapon! She wasn't sure which, but its gigantic size as well as its almost slightly mechanical nature left no real doubt as to its origin. It was unusually vaguely human shaped- like Ruby Weapon had been, but blue, with massive metallic tentacles flailing about with sharp points at the end. It had no real face, instead merely having at the centre of its body a golden sphere that flickered with power.  
  
"But the planet is safe now!" She exclaimed. "They should be destroyed!"  
  
"Evidently they don't agree," replied Cloud, drawing his sword. He ran forward, dodging underneath its quick moving appendages, and slashed at the sphere. It roared, but did not seem too hurt, and threw Cloud back, causing him to fall back several feet. Cloud managed to take the roll well, but was dazed.  
  
Tifa leapt forward, and drew on the materia she had ready. This Weapon seemed powerful, so there was no point in wasting time on weak spells. She called on the materia called ultima. The three disappeared, and suddenly the canyon was awash with energy, blasting the Weapon and the foliage around him. When they returned the grass had been scorched black, but the Weapon was still fighting. It slashed at Tifa, who tried to dodge but was not fast enough, and received a huge gash. Before either of them could move it slashed out again, catching Cloud this time, leaving both wounded.  
  
Aeris had been standing back for this time, seemingly stunned by the ferocity of this attack. Tifa remembered that when she had died she had been relatively inexperienced. Of course she couldn't help! It was up to Tifa and Cloud. She advanced cautiously, ready for attacks.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Aeris. "There is no need."  
  
"Huh?" Tifa and Cloud asked.  
  
"While I was- gone- I learnt from the ancients- my true potential. Please- stand back."  
  
Hesitant and confused, Tifa and Cloud both withdrew. Aeris grasped her staff, and her eyes flashed. The Weapon halted its motions, staring curiously. There was a blast of blue energy then- the Weapon collapsed! It fell down with a horrendous crash, making the earth shudder, and its body dissolved into the same blue energy Aeris had shot out, which covered the party and healed both Cloud and Tifa, sealing their wounds instantly!  
  
"Wow." Said Cloud. Tifa just stared silently at Aeris. She couldn't help feeling even more jealous. She had thought that at least in a fight, Tifa could hold her own- now Aeris proved she was more powerful than ANY of them. Even Cloud, with the Knights of the Round materia that they had discovered, could not reproduce that effect. Such power, such beauty, such.  
  
"ARGH!" she screamed, and stormed off to the Highwind.  
"Tif-." Cloud called after her- but she was going too fast, almost running, heading through the enchanted forest alone. He knew what was bothering her, of course. Him. He turned to Aeris.  
  
"Aeris- I'm so sorry you have to deal with this."  
  
"Its alright Cloud. I know what she's going through you know. I can't help thinking. . . . You spent all that time together, when I was dead, you experienced so much. Maybe- you'd be better with- I mean- I want you to be happy Cloud. Really I do. If it would be better for you if- if you stayed with Tifa, I'm su-," she stumbled slightly, as she always tended to do, not really wanting to say what she was saying, "sure I could find something else. Plea-please pick who makes you happy Cloud. Don't feel guilty because I died, or anything."  
  
"No. No I would not do that Aeris. I don't know- I love you, I really do. When I was with you- now I'm with you, I feel alive. I feel like, like everything is going to be OK. Then when Sephiroth- he- did what he did- it was a thousand times worse than my life had been before I had ever met you. I just can't exist without you Aeris, and that's the truth.  
  
But. Tifa. Tifa made it bearable- the pain after you were gone. I don't think I really noticed her- just treated her as a good thing. But after you died, she helped me, and she always stood by me, even when I was trapped in the life stream. I- I'm so confused. I really do care for Tifa- love her, and I don't want to hurt her. But the truth is- is- well. I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh Cloud!" Said Aeris, "I know you can't decide yet, but would you, would you hold me again? Its just- if you decide to go with Tifa then- well I may never get the chance again."  
  
"Of course," Cloud replied, and he put his arms round her, holding her to him. She hugged back, as hard as she could, her body pressing against his. It was magical, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Tifa was probably waiting right now on the Highwind. He pulled back to disengage, and suddenly found himself staring into Aeris' eyes. Enraptured by her beauty, he could not help himself. He leant forward, and their lips met. Her eyes widened in surprise, then closed, as did Cloud's as he felt himself get lost in the kiss. He had kissed girls before, of course- even slept with a few. But he had never experienced such passion, such stirring of emotions within him. He wished he had taken the chance to do this earlier. They continued, for a sweet minute, when Cloud for a moment came out of the haze, and realised what he was doing.  
  
He pulled back instantly. Aeris stared at him, startled.  
  
"No! Aeris I can't do this!" he declared, "Not without having dealt with Tifa first- I- I just can't hurt Tifa this way!"  
  
"No, of course, you're right," said Aeris, sadly, "lets go to the Highwind."  
  
They proceeded through the enchanted forest. Absently he let her hold his hand, and then again realised what he was doing, and disengaged. Aeris looked hurt again- but understood. She always did.  
  
Finally they reached the Highwind. The others were waiting for him, apart from Tifa, who was locked in her room. Barret had been to talk to her, but she refused to see anyone. Cloud felt his guilt doubled. He wished he had not lost control like that. He sighed, and then looked around. The party were staring at him.  
  
"Oh," he said, gazing around, "yes. Well- it's over everyone. Finally, everything is done. I guess its time for everyone to go home. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that as harrowing as this have been, doing it with you guys has made it more than bearable- sometimes even fun. We could not have done it without any of you, and its not often you get to tell your kids you're a saviour of the planet! I'm gonna miss you all, but we've got things to do now. I wish you all the best of luck, whatever happens."  
  
He looked around to every single one. Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Yuffie, Vincent and Cait Sith. He'd come to respect every single one during the journey. Even those who seemed to be liars and cheats had shown their worth. Every word he'd said was true. In a way, he wished they could still journey together, and he wouldn't have to worry about his love problems. But he knew he had to deal with them, and that they had problems of their own to deal with too.  
Tifa stared moodily at the walls. She knew everyone was leaving soon, off to go live their lives without her, and she wished she had the strength to spend some time with them, before they left forever. But Aeris was out there, with Cloud, and Tifa didn't trust herself not to burst into tears on the spot. She would come out when it was time for the first person to leave- she believed Nanaki was first. He had apparently decided to head for Cosmo Canyon. He had mentioned something about finding his family. She wondered a while about him- she had not really known him that well, until they had met Bubenhagen. Even afterwards, he had seemed quite distant. Aeris was fond of him howe- Argh! Still that girl persisted on interrupting Tifa's thoughts- could she not get a moments peace?  
  
As if to answer, Tifa heard a tap on the door.  
  
"Go away!" She declared harshly- she could not be bothered with formalities right now. She knew the group were not used to her being so impolite, but then they were used to the Tifa who was always supportive and caring. She was a little tired of that Tifa, really. Admittedly she was now feeling incredibly guilty for the way she was acting, but equally she simply did not have the energy to restrain herself.  
  
"Tifa?" A soft voice asked. It was Aeris. Tifa shuddered.  
  
"Aeris- I'm not ready to talk right now. Can we do this later?"  
  
"Please Tifa. I really need to talk to you about something."  
  
"I can't discuss Cloud Aeris! I said so!"  
  
"No- its not that, not really, its about my- uh."  
  
"Your what?" Tifa snapped  
  
"Death. About my death."  
  
"Oh- oh, uh, yeah, you can come in." She unlocked the door, and Aeris entered. It was a fairly tight squeeze, their rooms being on cabins, and they had to sit uncomfortably close to each other.  
  
"So- why- why are you telling me about this Aeris?"  
  
"Because I feel like- I can relate to you. I know how angry you are at me, and I und- emphasise with how you feel. Because I feel it too. I do feel threatened by you- all the time you spent with him. I can't tell Cloud about what happened to me- not yet- because I feel it might affect his judgement, no matter what he says. I have to tell someone, and if it can't be Cloud, then it should be you. I don't hate you, and I want to prove it."  
  
"Oh," said Tifa, unable to think of anything else to say, "well. I guess you should tell me- if you really feel that way."  
  
"I do." She was silent for a minute, as if gathering strength, and then she launched straight into it.  
  
"It hurt- you know." She paused again, seeming to recoil at the memory, then continued"You read all these things, saying how death is painless. It really isn't. I remember it- Sephiroth appearing so suddenly- I felt powerless- I had poured my soul into praying for the materia and I had no strength left. And there he was, striking me. I'd been hit before, in battle, of course- we all have. Even been knocked out by the pain. But this was- indescribable. Every part of my body flared up in such horrific agony. My vision blurred and I couldn't hear or speak. Then, all at once, after what seemed like an eternity of pain, it ended. But not like the way it ends normally, with your body restored.Instead of regaining feeling, I lost it. I was just- detached. It was good for a while I think. It all sort of blurs together. I remember.. I remember meeting my mother- my real mother, I mean. We didn't say anything but. I felt so calm.  
  
"Yet all through this, this calm that the planet was giving me, I felt this horrible loss. I loved Cloud so much- but without my help, I was so afraid. If he were to fail, if the planet were to die- we would never meet again. After a while- I don't really know how long, the sense of loss was too strong. I lost all the peace I had, and kept- kept- reliving those moments. The moments that I died. The pain was not real anymore- it couldn't be- but- pain is in the mind really. It was not quite as intense as before. But it was close enough. And it just kept repeating. This horrible cycle of pain. And all the way through, I felt so guilty, guilty that I couldn't stop it, that I couldn't help Cloud. I knew- you know- about his secret- I had some talent from the ancients. I wanted to help him through it- the way you did. But I wouldn't be able to. I kept thinking that. It could all go wrong. And it was all MY fault! Why hadn't I tried harder? Why hadn't I stopped Sephiroth? The power had been there, you know. Waiting for me- it has always been inherent in me, and I had been simply too obtuse to notice it, to draw on it. Maybe too frightened. I could have saved the planet there and then, stopped all the suffering, if only I had looked inside myself, properly. All this, it just made it worse.  
  
"Then, after what seemed like an eternity of suffering, I felt myself reform, felt the magic draw me back to the mortal realm. I was back, and Cloud was looking at me, and he told me it was all over. It was wonderful! I had been given a second chance, by the man I loved, and everything had turned out alright. I knew all this- the Ancients had given me the power to realise it. Then I saw, with the heightened senses I had then (I do not have them all the time- I can draw on them if needed, but they take a terrible strain when I do), this searing pain, nearly as bad as the one I had suffered, and it was coming from you. In a moment I realised the problem, maybe as I never had before. You loved Cloud too, perhaps even more strongly than I did, and I just hadn't realised. I felt like such a fool, but was caught up in elation that I thought I could deal with the problem easily. Maybe I was a little insensitive afterwards because of that, and I apologise."  
  
"Oh Aeris!" Tifa's feeling of guilt overwhelmed her all at once, "I'm so so sorry! You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you- its not your fault you love Cloud, or he loves you. You've been nothing but kind to me, even now, and I've been too blind to see it. Even if you hadn't been through what you went through, you never deserved the way I've been acting!"  
  
"Its- OK."  
  
"Oh Aeris!" and Tifa rushed to embrace Aeris, as she should have done the moment Aeris had been resurrected. "I promise never to be like this again. I'll never blame you again, I swear!"  
  
"Its alright Tifa- please- there's more I must tell you, before you give me this forgiveness."  
  
"What? Nothing could change my mind now."  
  
"I- kissed him."  
  
"You- did? You mean you tried to kiss him, and he, and he-?" Tifa's newfound equinity began to waver slightly.  
  
"Well I didn't try and kiss him. I mean he kissed me. But it was my fault."  
  
"He kissed you?"  
  
"Well- yes, but I asked him to hold me first, and that must have encouraged him. Anyway, I shouldn't have let him kiss me."  
  
"No. No you were right to. I- think I understand."  
  
"You're not angry at me?"  
  
"No," said Tifa, "but- I do need a little time alone now, could you?"  
  
"Of course." Aeris left.  
  
Finally, with the peace given by the resolution of her anger at Aeris, Tifa understood. So Cloud had kissed Aeris? Of course he had. Cloud loved Tifa, but only as a friend. It had been obvious really- Cloud and Aeris were perfect for each other. They connected, in a way she and Cloud never would. He would be happier with Aeris, and now, finally, she thought she could be happy for them.  
  
But with this realisation came a problem. Cloud could never be truly happy with Aeris, while Tifa was still there. He would feel too guilty, even if Tifa told him not to. She knew now that his ultimate happiness lay with Aeris, but she needed a way to make it possible. Fortunately, there was one route open to her.  
  
Cloud sadly picked at his meal. It would be the last one they would all have together, probably forever. After this, it was time for everyone to head home- they had already delayed too long, and their friends and families were waiting. It was time to let go.  
  
He looked around. Nanaki was having an in depth discussion about the planet with Aeris; Cid, Barret and Yuffie appeared to be arguing about who had the best limit break, Vincent was staring nonchalantly into space, and Tifa and Cait Sith were reminiscing about the Golden Saucer.  
  
Cloud turned to speak to Vincent, when Tifa interrupted.  
  
"Everyone," she said, "I'd just like to say- thank you for being so understanding recently. I wanted to talk to you all, properly, before we all split up permanently, and I'm afraid now I will never get the chance. So I thought maybe we could spend a few days at the chocobo ranch. I think we've all got some memories of there, and it's a really beautiful place. What do you think?"  
  
"That- sounds really good, Tifa," said Aeris, and the others nodded. Vincent even smiled, which was quite a rare occurrence.  
  
"Alright!" Exclaimed Cid, "Lets head to the ranch **** fast!"  
  
"Uh- yes. Lets do that." Said Cloud, surprised but also pleased by this sudden change in attitude of Tifa's. He hoped it was permanent.  
  
The Highwind headed off, and soon they reached the ranch. There were certainly a lot of memories here- they had all raised the chocobos together- it had been fun, if sometimes a little frustrating. Whatever they had felt about it, it was something they had all shared- apart from Aeris. She had been excluded from so much, all because of Sephiroth. Cloud's hate for Sephiroth swelled a little more, even though it was pointless- Sephiroth was gone, he was not even part of the planet now. Cloud had destroyed his very essence, and found in its place the Holy materia he had used to bring her back. It was over now, of course, and Cloud promised himself that he would not let Aeris miss another part of his life. Even if he chose Tifa. Again he felt a twinge of guilt for thinking about Aeris without even considering Tifa- she had done so much for him!  
  
Well, he could put it out of his mind for now- he had a day with his friends to look forward to. First of all, he thought he would say hello to his Golden Chocobo, Millie. Tifa had named her- it was kind of Tifa's right, seeing as she sat up with the mother through the night, making sure she survived the birth. Tifa had succeeded, and Millie grew up to be the most powerful chocobo in the world. Unbeaten at the races, she had netted them a huge amount of GP, as well as allowing them to reach parts of the world they could not get to otherwise. As he walked in, Millie looked up, and made a loud "Kweeeeh!" of recognition. Cloud smiled, and walked forward to pet the wonderful bird. Millie had not been fed for a while- it looked like Chocobo Billy had gone out somewhere, so Cloud produced some gryshal greens that he happened to have on him. Millie scoffed them up, and made another "Kweeeeh!", demanding more. Cloud was not so easy a feeder, however, and demanded Millie worked for her food, by playing various games he had devised. He was soon so enwrapped in it that he did not notice Tifa enter.  
"Cloud," she said, quietly.  
  
He turned to face her, as did Millie, who made another "Kweeeeh!" of recognition.  
  
"Oh hey Tifa. I'm really glad you suggested this- this is a great way to spend our last few days together."  
  
"Yes- well, I felt a bit guilty, as I said. I didn't ask- as I should have, when you brought Aeris back."  
  
"That's alright Tifa, you were sort of justified."  
  
"But I wasn't Cloud- not really. I never was. I want you to know Cloud, that I will always love you. But you're future- it lies with Aeris now, not me. I would hold you back. I know you say you love me, but really, truly, you do not. Maybe you love me as a friend, but we both know that's not the kind of love you mean, or I wanted. I still do, want it I mean, but I can live without it. You should be with Aeris- you'll be happier together than you could with me."  
  
"Don't say that Tifa! I haven't decided! I said I hadn't decided. I know you're pretending to be fine, but you'll hurt. And I don't want to cause you hurt- maybe I'll choose you Tifa. I don't know!"  
  
"I- fine. You need to decide. But love does not always wait Cloud. You should seize the opportunity when you get it. You've got a chance to be with Aeris, take it!"  
  
"Look, I haven't decided, OK? Please, I- really don't know."  
  
"OK," she said, concealing her sadness. Still Cloud avoided the truth, so caught in a spiral of guilt that even Tifa herself could not absolve it. At least, she could not by simply talking to him. It seemed she would have to act. Tonight, as she had planned; she had hoped to not have to do it this way, but she wanted Cloud to be happy, and this seemed to be the only way.  
In the evening they gathered together wood, and started a bonfire. Nanaki had found a creature to be cooked, saying, "I do not usually indulge in my more primal nature, but it does have its benefits. I have sampled this beast before, and it is delicious." Chocobo Billy had got back by this time, and joined them. They settled round, and had an evening like they had not had for a long time- possibly even ever.  
  
Cloud knew he would remember this night forever. Everyone was smiling and happy, they no longer had the worry that Sephiroth had induced in them. True, many of them still had problems, but this evening they could forget about them. They just allowed themselves to let go. The creature was indeed delicious, as Nanaki had said.  
  
Finally, it got late. One by one, they headed off to sleep, until finally only Cloud and Aeris were left.  
  
"Aeris," he said, hesitantly, after a while of silence, "how did it feel, when you-"  
  
"Cloud," she interrupted, "please don't ask me that. Not yet, until you have made your decision. I'm sorry. I do want to tell you Cloud, I want to tell you everything, but I cannot, until you have truly decided, with a clear mind. If you choose me, I will be yours. But of course, if you choose Tifa, so shall she. Please don't force me to tell- because if you ask, I do not know whether I could resist."  
  
"Oh Aeris, I wish this was not so complicated!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I know. But- really it isn't Cloud. You know who you want to be with, and both of us want you to be with that person. Just choose her Cloud, and have no regrets. We'd never want to give you regrets."  
  
"But- I don't know, because what about Ti- I mean."  
  
"Oh Cloud!" Exclaimed Aeris, almost sounding angry. "I wish you would just- never mind. But you have to decide Cloud!" And she walked away.  
  
He stared after her. She seemed upset. Maybe he should not have mentioned Tifa. But anger, empathy, whatever anyone did, did not really help him. He was no closer to deciding what to do. Distressed, he went to sleep, more shook up than he had been before.  
Tifa watched. So even Aeris could not persuade him. It was time. She walked over to the stables, as quietly as she could, and entered. The Chocobos were sleeping, and did not notice her enter. She crept to Millie's stall, and unlocked it. Quietly, she whispered in Millie's ear "wake up."  
  
The chocobo opened its eyes, and stared at Tifa blearily. "Quiet Millie," Tifa urged, "we have to go on a journey." Tifa and Millie had always had a special connection, and Millie could usually understand what Tifa said. So she allowed herself to be led quietly, and made not even a squawk as Tifa leapt on, and urged her forward.  
  
Millie was not as fast as the Highwind, of course, but could travel everywhere, and quietly. They scooted over mountains, and paced across the sea, rapidly heading for her location. After two hours, they arrived at their destination- the cave of the Knights of the Round Materia.  
  
It seemed empty, as it had to Cloud and Yuffie when they had taken the Knights of the Round Materia. But Tifa had noticed something. After the other two had left, she had accidentally fallen against a protruding rock. It had opened a panel to reveal two materia. For some reason, she had decided not to tell anyone about it. Maybe she had somehow known that she might need- at least one of the two- one day. One bright blue, the other dark red. Memory, and- another- materia. She was just going to take the Memory materia, but on a whim, took the other as well.  
  
There was no time for waiting around- she had to be back before the party woke. She leapt aboard Millie, and set off.  
  
She arrived back just in time- the sun was about to rise, and the party were awakening. They all made their way outside, into the beautiful plains. Tifa was overwhelmed for a second, thinking about what she was about to do. But she had to. Cloud simply had to be happy, and she was in the way. She had tried to find another solution, but it was hopeless. She would remember them all, although they would never remember her. . . .  
  
"Everyone!" She said, after wiping her face dry of tears, "I've got something to show you all!"  
  
They gathered round her. She gave them all one last glance. She loved them all, even Aeris, and, of course, especially Cloud. She hated betraying them, but this was the only way. She pulled out the memory materia, and cast forget. Blue rays streamed out. They were all to surprise to move, except Yuffie, who squeaked in recognition, and dived. Yuffie managed to avoid the rays- but it hit the others.  
  
"Tifa, what have you done?" She exclaimed  
  
"I- wiped their memories."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Only of me. Well, actually, they won't remember anything for the next few hours, but that's just their minds readjusting. I read up on this materia- it's called Memory. After they are restored, they will be just as normal, except they won't remember me. Their minds will come up with things to explain what happened to them, shutting me out completely. It's harmless. It means that Cloud and Aeris can be happy together. I'm sorry, but I have to do it to you too." She turned to face Yuffie.  
  
"Wait!" She cried, "don't!" Tifa stopped. "Someone has to remember you Tifa. You have done so much to save the Planet, you deserve some recognition. I understand why you have done what you have done- I will never tell Aeris and Cloud about you. But- allow someone to keep you're memory. Please Tifa. I don't want to forget you. I know I'm not the perfect one to look after your memory, but it looks like I'm the only available option."  
  
Tifa was lost for words. So instead she did the only thing she could think of doing- she hugged Yuffie. "Thank you," she breathed.  
  
"That's alright Tifa. I." A roar rang out across the plain, and Tifa and Yuffie fell flat on top of each other. They scrambled up. It was-  
  
" A Weapon!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"No. Not just a Weapon. The Weapon. There are no Weapons that big. Somehow they have all- merged."  
  
Indeed, this Weapon was truly gargantuan. It towered over every other Weapon Tifa had ever seen- it reached so far into the sky its head was almost obscured by clouds. It had no defined colour, and seemed to flash through the spectrum. Its body was a mishmash of tentacles and arms, claws and fists.  
  
"Oh no!" Cried Tifa. "The others- they won't be able to defend themselves!"  
  
"Then its up to us." Said Yuffie grimly.  
  
They ran forward. Yuffie blasted fire out, scorching a tiny bit of the horrific beast, while Tifa followed up with a lightening blast. The Weapon roared in response to these attacks, and slashed at both of them. Tifa managed to dodge it, but Yuffie was hit. She screamed with pain. Tifa threw a heal spell at Yuffie, restoring most of her health, then dodged again as the Weapon blasted rays at her. Yuffie threw a throwing star at a tentacle, in an attempt to sever it, but only succeeded in getting it stuck in there. Then the Weapon swirled round, its appendages swinging with it. Both Yuffie and Tifa tried to dodge, but it was impossible, and they were severely wounded.  
  
"This is no good!" Cried Tifa, "We simply don't have enough power to hurt this thing. If only we had- had."  
  
"Had what?" Yuffie yelled, blasting more magic at the Weapon.  
  
Tifa did not answer. Instead she pulled out the red materia.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Yuffie, "Tifa that's self destruct materia!!"  
  
"It's the only way Yuffie!"  
  
"No, we can beat this thing!"  
  
"We're barely scratching it. It's my fault. If I'd waited with the memory materia, to check everything was ok, then Aeris could have defeated it. But I was too eager to get it over and done with. I must do this. Just- promise you will remember me."  
  
"Of course I will. But-." Yuffie said, but too late.  
  
Tifa ran forward, feeling the power of the materia taking her. There was no going back now. This was the only way. Now, finally, Cloud and Aeris could be happy, with no risk of anyone spoiling it. She felt peace, like she had never done in her entire life, and knew this was right. The materia took her fully, covering her body in flames, but there was no pain, not with this, not like Aeris had felt. Her entire being concentrated into a ball of pure energy. There was a huge explosion, and then- peace.  
Cloud and Aeris were finally married a year later, and spent the rest of their lives in Nibelhelm, raising a family. The materia never wore off, for them or the rest of the party. They had all forgotten the remarkable woman, who had died to save them. But Yuffie did not forget. She worked for years on the memory materia, and finally managed to modify it so it would project the memories it stored.  
  
One day, on the excuse of a visit to Cloud and Aeris, to see their beautiful new daughter, whom they had called Tifa at her suggestion, she hid the materia away for the young child. As well as having a projection of all the memories of Tifa, it included a short recording.  
  
"Hello, Tifa. It's Yuffie. Your parents may have told you about me, or maybe they didn't. It doesn't matter to much- I was with them in their fight against Sephiroth, which surely they told you about. However, they will have definitely have omitted one person. A woman who affected all our lives, and gave her's saving us. Your namesake, after my suggestion. A woman named Tifa Lockhart. Its sort of hard to tell her story, for it is long, so I recorded this. This materia has the memories the rest of the party had of Tifa stored with in it, taken from them to let Cloud and Aeris live together happily. She sacrificed everything for Cloud, and for the planet. Please, watch this, and tell those closest to you about her, and the others, those who protected us from the greatest evil this world ever knew. Never forget." 


End file.
